


Hope This is What You Wanted

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul is self-destructive at best and Kyuhyun knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope This is What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kpfm](http://kpopficsmeme.livejournal.com/1684.html?thread=2776980#t2776980) and [this prompt](http://www.iwrotethisforyou.me/2010/03/shipwreck-in-my-head.html), now edited.

Heechul is self-destructive at best and Kyuhyun knows this. Knows it in the way he clings to Han Geng with stars in his eyes, knows it in the way he dotes on Donghae, letting him get away with anything just to touch that bright hope every now and then, knows it in the way he uses his opinions like a weapon, brandishing them with an air of reckless abandon that scares off all but the most loyal (or masochistic). Knows it because he does the exact same things in his own ways, hiding his crushes behind hero worship and masking the insecurity and arrogance warring inside him with not so playful sarcasm.

It’s why he knows this is the worst idea ever, yet at the same time he’s drawn to Heechul like a moth to flame, recklessly coming back for more even though Heechul leaves him singed around the edges every time.

“This is the worst idea ever,” Heechul says as he backs Kyuhyun against the wall.

“Shut up,” Kyuhyun says, covering Heechul’s mouth with his hand, arching into him when Heechul bites down on the fleshy part of his palm. It slips when Heechul rocks against him.

“You’re fucking cra—” Sucking on Heechul’s lower lips works much better to keep him from talking and it takes all of five seconds for Kyuhyun to find out that Heechul kisses like he fights, all teeth and sharp nails scattering sparks over Kyuhyun’s skin.

“Shut _up_ ,” Kyuhyun says again, fingers wrapped tight around Heechul and squeezing until his breath hitches against Kyuhyun’s neck.

“Do you know what you’re getting into?”

Kyuhyun looks him straight in the eye. “Yeah.”

He tastes blood when he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> remixed @ [circular motion](http://community.livejournal.com/kpop_ficmix/7487.html) by [subtleslide](http://subtleslide.livejournal.com/) for [kpop_ficmix](http://kpop-ficmix.livejournal.com/)
> 
> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/30429.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/24965.html)  
> 


End file.
